


Название: Как стать настоящим андорианцем

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну и как, я теперь стал настоящим гражданином Андории?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Название: Как стать настоящим андорианцем

Превратиться из немного консервативного землянина в настоящего андорианца – та ещё задачка. Бывший капитан звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» Джонатан Арчер много раз жалел о своём переводе на Андорию в качестве посла. Множество самых невообразимых правил поведения в различных ситуациях, четыре пола – и для общения с каждым из них существовал свод отдельных указаний. Однако здесь и сейчас, именно в это мгновение, Джонатан Арчер отдавал себе отчёт только лишь в том, что жалеет он, в общем-то, зря.

Юшаан-тор – чертовски острый и жизненно необходимый для существования среди льдов инструмент. Он более всего похож на ручной ледоруб, и любой андорианец, достигающий сознательного возраста, учится владению им с такой тщательностью, с какой в старые времена дети земных аристократов изучали манеры обращения со столовыми приборами. После двух земных лет проживания на Андории у Джонатана появился свой личный юшаан-тор, но он по-прежнему восхищался тем, как андорианцы лихо управляются с ними. И однажды во время прогулки со своим старинным другом Зи’Леком Шрэном не удержался от высказывания своего восторга вслух…

В спальнях у андорианцев было нелогично (нахватался же вулканской лексики у Т’Пол!) жарко, а у тех, кто всё ещё не имел пары и относился к тому полу, который ближе к мужскому (если сравнивать с людьми), чем все остальные, на кроватях обязательным атрибутом считалось меховое постельное бельё. И Джонатан, самый вообще-то уважаемый человек в квадранте, сейчас лежал на спине, обнажённый и весьма бесцеремонно привязанный к кровати, и старался не ёрзать по пушистой простыне в предвкушении того, что с ним будут делать.

Зи’Лек казался совершенно невозмутимым, хотя его чёрные глаза коварно блестели, когда он точил свой юшаан-тор, сидя на краю кровати. Одетый.

– Ну что ж, розовокожий, – под настойчивое вжиканье точила о лезвие заметил Зи’Лек, – я долго ждал момента, когда ты нарушишь один из тех наших законов, которые жестоки к неосторожным словам.

– Откуда мне было знать, что мой комплимент выльется в… то, что ты собираешься со мной сделать, – нервно произнёс Джонатан, потянув за все верёвки сразу. Он знал, что привязан крепко, но постараться освободиться был обязан: о свободолюбии и своенравности землян на Андории ходили легенды.

– Ниоткуда, – согласился Зи’Лек. По масляному тону его голоса было ясно, что сложившейся ситуацией он более чем доволен. – Но незнание не освобождает от ответственности, как говорят у вас на Земле.

Всё было просто: выслушав восклицания Арчера, Шрэн рассказал ему, что в кодексе Юшаан есть ещё и пометка о таких случаях. Восхищение владением юшаан-тором должно было сказать объекту этого восхищения о желании говорившего испытать искусство объекта на себе в более интимной обстановке. То есть быть обласканным опаснейшим оружием из того, что было на Андории.

Джонатан отнёсся к этому с обычным достоинством и покорно отправился в дом Зи’Лека в назначенный час. Парень, служивший у Шрэна в качестве дворецкого, горничной и поваром одновременно и отличавшийся от своего босса по половой принадлежности – он был мужчиной женского типа, как объяснил Арчеру Зи’Лек, – деликатно раздел Джонатана и со всей возможной аккуратностью крепко привязал к кровати. А потом пришёл Зи’Лек и вместо того, чтобы сразу приступить к делу, начал демонстративно точить свой юшаан-тор.

Джонатан старался лежать спокойно. Мех, которым были покрыты простыни, приятно щекотал кожу, лёгкий ужас по поводу предстоящего туманил рассудок, и Арчеру казалось, что ничего на свете он так не боялся – и не хотел одновременно. Зи’Лек, как земные животные, чувствовал его эмоции – об этой особенности андориане чужакам не говорили, но на самом деле их непревзойдённое обоняние, способное различать возраст и плотность льда по запаху, могло многое рассказать им о эмоциональном состоянии их оппонентов. Или, в данном случае, Джонатана.

Наконец лезвие сверкнуло в неровном свете кристаллов, освещавших спальню. Зи’Лек отложил точило и повернулся к Джонатану.

– Что ж, розовокожий, – промурлыкал он, и у Джонатана от этого тона по телу побежали мурашки, – будем делать из тебя настоящего андорианца.

У Джонатана пронеслась мысль о том, что обряд ласк с юшаан-тором в андорианских законах упомянут ещё и как один из способов бракосочетания между партнёрами одной градации полов. Надолго, однако, она в его голове не задержалась.

Кончик лезвия – прохладный металл, источающий опасность своей остротой, – заскользил по ноге Джонатана. Шрэн начал с подошвы. Было немного щекотно, и Джонатан прикусил губу, чтобы отвлечься от желания дёрнуть ногой – щекотки он боялся. Юшаан-тор нырнул под его щиколотку, прижавшись на мгновение к беззащитно пульсирующей под кожей артерии, и медленно поднялся вверх, к колену.

Член Джонатана начал проявлять интерес к происходящему, и это было неудивительно. Загадочный полумрак спальни, неровное сияние световых кристаллов, пляшущее на пикантно остром лезвии, глубокое шумное дыхание сосредоточенного на том, чтобы не причинить боли, Зи’Лека… Джонатан не знал, куда ему смотреть: то ли следить за тем, как его кожи мягко касается смертоносное оружие его старого знакомого, то ли на самого Зи’Лека – невероятно, нечеловечески прекрасного. Уже несколько раз взгляд Джонатана останавливался на правой антеннке Зи’Лека – той самой, которую когда-то пришлось отрубить, чтобы остановить бессмысленную в тот момент ярость Шрэна и получить в ответ вместо глухой злобы ещё большее уважение, граничащее с восхищением.

Зи’Лек повернул юшаан-тор, положив лезвие плашмя, и повёл его по внутренней стороне бедра Джонатана до того, как коснулся его мошонки костяшками пальцев. Джонатан вновь, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на юшаан-тор: Зи’Лек аккуратно поддел боковым неострым краем мошонку, и провернул лезвие так, что спустя мгновение смог нежно приподнять яички Джонатана на своём юшаан-торе.

– О боже! – выдохнул Джонатан, замерев от сладкого ощущения потенциальной опасности, новой волной мурашек прокатившегося по коже.

– Настоящий андорианец не признаёт другой религии, кроме войны, розовокожий, – вкрадчиво произнёс Зи’Лек, бережно опуская яички Джонатана на место. – Если хочешь стать одним из нас, то забудь о богах. В таких случаях или молчат, или говорят: «О льды Андории!»

– О льды Андории! – прошептал восхищённо Джонатан практически сразу же: Зи’Лек невесомо провёл кончиком лезвия юшаан-тора вдоль одной из вен на его члене и легонько пощекотал им уздечку. Прикосновения металла почти не ощущались, но Джонатан прекрасно видел, как танцует смертоносное лезвие на чувствительной кожице головки, и заворожённо смотрел, боясь даже дышать, чтобы нечаянным движением не испортить стараний Зи’Лека и не пораниться.

Наверняка таких мастеров в обращении с юшаан-тором сложно сыскать и на всей Андории: Зи’Лек, хоть и был напряжён, оставался предельно спокойным, и руки его не дрогнули ни разу. Вдруг он заговорил хриплым низким голосом, от которого у Джонатана всё сладко сжалось внутри:

– Моё терпение на исходе, розовокожий, поэтому я предлагаю завершить ритуал. Признаёшь ли ты, Джонатан Арчер, сын Земли, гость ледяных полей Андории, власть моего юшаан-тора над твоим?

– Признаю, – ответил Арчер на грани слышимости, но Зи’Лек отлично всё уловил.

– Тогда клянусь, что не нанесу тебе никакого оскорбления, пока не появится значительного повода для этого согласно законам Андории. И прошу не считать оскорблением…

Юшаан-тор в последний раз сверкнул, промелькнув в воздухе, и с металлическим звоном приземлился на пол где-то в темноте перед кроватью, а Зи’Лек крепко обхватил ладонями бёдра Джонатана и взял в рот его член. Джонатан рвано вдохнул и вскинул бёдра навстречу почти обжигающему после холодной остроты юшаан-тора теплу рта Зи’Лека.

Это было невероятно. Джонатан вёл довольно богатую половую жизнь во время обучения в Академии Звёздного флота, но уже много лет компанию ему составляли только правая рука да случайные инопланетянки во время увольнительных. И всё же Джонатан не помнил другого такого страстного и умелого минета. Зи’Лек будто всю жизнь занимался сексом с землянами, стремясь достичь в постельном искусстве такого же мастерства, как и во владении юшаан-тором.

– Зи’Лек, я… – выдавил Джонатан, чувствуя, как стремительно приближается к оргазму, но синие пальцы Зи’Лека только крепче стиснули его бёдра, а юркий язык стал ласкать настойчивее. И Джонатан вцепился в верёвки, обвивавшие его запястья, с громким восторженным стоном кончая.

Когда способность видеть и слышать мир вокруг вернулась к Джонатану, Зи’Лек заканчивал развязывать его руки. Джонатан пошевелил ногами и с наслаждением согнул их в коленях, едва ощутил свободу.

– А как же ты? – спросил он у Зи’Лека, впрочем, тут же лениво прикрывая глаза.

– Твоя пылкость заразительна, розовокожий, – язвительная привычка общения с помощью кличек никуда не делась, и Джонатан приоткрыл один глаз, ловя обворожительную улыбку Зи’Лека. – К сожалению, брюки мои сейчас никуда не годятся. Но это не твоя забота: Ан’Шат получает плату за работу в доме и умеет хранить маленькие секреты известных воинов Андории.

Говоря это, Зи’Лек снял брюки и отбросил их туда же, куда ранее полетел юшаан-тор, потом отправил туда же верхнюю часть своей формы и опустился на меховые простыни рядом с Джонатаном, разворачивая большое пушистое одеяло.

– Ну и как, я теперь стал настоящим гражданином Андории? – спросил Джонатан, пододвигаясь к Зи’Леку и с исследовательским, въевшимся в подкорку интересом глядя ему в глаза.

– Даже немного посинел, – абсолютно серьёзно сказал Зи’Лек, в отблесках световых кристаллов казавшийся каким-то сказочным существом из древних мифов. Джонатан улыбнулся ему, а потом поцеловал.

Теперь была его очередь превращать андорианского воина в истинного землянина. И французские поцелуи для этого подходили как нельзя лучше.


End file.
